Welcome to hell
by Himdall
Summary: Les seigneurs Faustus et Michaelis ont décidé qu'il était temps que le Paradis, le Purgatoire en passant par la Terre soient conquis par les troupes de l'Enfer. Alors que Ciel est obligé de prendre les armes avec d'anciens amis et de vieux ennemis pour défendre Londres (et l'Angleterre), Elizabeth se retrouve dans les confins du domaine démoniaque. chap 5 publié
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Bon voici ma première fan fic!

Je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas écrire sur un couple sur lequel personne ne fait d'histoire (oui, bon c'est vrai qu'il est plus qu'improbable...mais bon! J'aime les couples atypiques! Et les histoires alambiquées!). J'ai mis l'histoire en M, parce que la petite Elizabeth n'a quand même que quatorze ans! (moralité, bonjour? Pedobear, à votre écoute!)

Surtout, donnez-moi vos avis, enfin vos remarques! Bonne lecture, surtout!

* * *

«Debout, Miss, il est l'heure!»

Comme chaque matin depuis une semaine, le majordome de la famille Phantomhive, une fois son maître levé, était allé réveiller la fiancée de celui-ci, la Marquise Midford laquelle dormait dans une grande chambre aux murs rouge pâle, voisine de celle de Monsieur.

Le diable avança vers les longs rideaux, les tira et observa les réactions de leur invitée. Elle était beaucoup plus agréable que son maître, au réveil. D'ailleurs, elle était déjà consciente et se contentait de regarder le majordome d'un air légèrement endormi, puis, elle enleva les couvertures avant de se mettre debout sur ses deux jambes.

«Bonjour Sebastian! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Il fait beau n'est-ce pas?, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire angélique»

Oui, définitivement, elle était tout le contraire de son fiancé. Là où lui était désagréable, hautain, méprisant, elle se trouvait être, elle, douce, gentille, vive et attentionnée envers tous. «Une fois mariés, ils seront drôles à voir! pensa le démon en lui enlevant doucement sa chemise de nuit». De là, il put voir quel corps attendait celui de son pactisant, c'est-à-dire frêle quoique légèrement enrobé au niveau des hanches. D'après les humains, s'était bon signe si celles-ci étaient assez développées car elles annonçaient beaucoup d'héritiers. Mais il se doutait bien que les pensées d'Elizabeth étaient bien loin de la maternité et du rôle futur qu'elle aurait à jouer dans la Maison Phantom, puisqu'après tout, elle n'avait que quatorze ans. Il l'aida à passer ses bas tout doucement en effleurant la peau fine de ses cuisses. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle avait le corps d'une poupée de porcelaine. Le démon imagina avec aisance, Madame Red en train d'examiner toutes les demoiselles de la haute société anglaise pour trouver la meilleure fiancée pour son neveu adoré. Lorsque la jeune fille fut enfin vêtue, elle partit en courant avant de faire demi-tour, de donner un baiser sur la joue du serviteur et de s'en aller voir son amoureux pour de bon! Sebastian sourit: décidément, elle était bien étrange cette demoiselle! Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement, quelque chose attisait ses sens démoniaques. Une odeur, un parfum! Il en était sûr, mais n'avait aucune idée de la source cette excitation. Troublé, il se releva et se dit qu'il était sûrement temps d'aller réparer les bourdes de Bard à la cuisine. Aussi, il passa dans les longs couloirs de la demeure, entendit les propos enfantins de la marquise qui tentait vainement d'intéresser le comte, soupira lorsqu'il se rendit compte que May Linn avait encore étalé du cirage sur la rampe de l'escalier central et râla au moment même où il vit que Finn avait décapité les statues du jardin. Alors qu'il allait régler tout cela, pour la deuxième fois, il retrouva cet état d'excitation, ses sens de démon en éveils...

Vers quinze heures, Ciel appela son serviteur à le rejoindre dans son bureau. Ce fut accompagné d'un thé et d'une tarte aux poires que celui-ci s'exécuta. Alors qu'il lui servait la boisson chaude, il entendit son maître soupirer.

«-Qu'y-a-t-il Monsieur?

-Elizabeth me soule! Elle est gentille mais ses enfantillages ridicules m'insupportent au plus haut point. Je veux dire comment on peut perdre son temps avec ces bêtises!

-Elle cherche à rendre le sourire à Monsieur...

-Je lui ai rien demander! Pfff, vivement qu'elle quitte les lieux, soupira le jeune lord

-Au fait, pourquoi est-elle présente au manoir depuis une semaine?

-Sa mère l'a envoyée ici...Tu sais bien que ma tante est en voyage en France et que Elizabeth aurait été seule dans son château...Et on va dire que par les temps qui courent, elle a jugé qu'il serait plus sûr pour sa fille de s'incruster ici...

-Dites-vous que dès que le voyage de Madame sa mère sera fini, Miss Elizabeth rentrera chez elle

-Oui! Mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est la durée de ce voyage! En plus, la France est loin d'être sans danger! Tu sais, les Français sont loin d'êtres civilisés

-A ce point? demanda le serviteur, intrigué

-Tu n'as même pas idée! Sais-tu seulement ce qu'ils mangent? Des grenouilles et des escargots! Faut être un sauvage pour avaler ces horreurs!

-Ces mets peuvent être délicieux si ils sont bien préparés!, s'insurgea le majordome

-Bien sûr!, ironisa le comte. Sers moi ça pour le diner et je te sers à Grell qui se fera une joie de te dévorer!»

«London Bridge is falling down,

Falling down, falling down,

London Bridge is falling down,

My fair Lady.

Build it up with wood and clay,

Wood and clay, wood and clay,

Build it up with wood and clay,

My fair Lady.

Wood and clay will wash away,

Wash away, wash away,

Wood and clay will wash away,

My fair Lady.

Build it up with bricks and mortar,

Bricks and mortar, Bricks and mortar,

Build it up with bricks and mortar,

My fair Lady.

...»

«Mais qu'elle arrête avec cette chanson! hurla Ciel. Elle me rend fou!

-La chanson ou Miss Elizabeth?

-Les deux! Aurais-tu oublier que l'ange complètement cinglé nous la chantait avant de se jeter sur nous!

-Ce n'est qu'une comptine pour enfant...

-Justement! Elizabeth n'est plus une enfant! Quand je pense que je vais devoir me marier avec elle! Tu crois qu'on pourras vivre...à distance? Elle dans son manoir et moi, ici?

-Je doute que les coutumes de votre pays ne l'autorisent...

-Qu'est ce qu'elle va faire de mon manoir si on lui laisse la décoration!, craint le jeune homme.»

Sebastian débarrassa le service en porcelaine et se rendit compte que le parfum était encore là. Toujours plus enivrant...Ses sens de démon ne tenaient presque plus...Il se retint le mieux qu'il put et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour se soulager. En émettant un long râle, il se dit qu'il devait vraiment découvrir d'où venait cette odeur pour en éliminer la source. Quand il ressortit de la pièce, il se rendit compte qu'il était l'heure de donner son bain à la jeune marquise. D'ordinaire, c'était May Linn qui s'en chargeait mais elle était trop occupée à nettoyer son cirage...

Il amena la demoiselle dans la grande salle de bain qui jouxtait sa chambre et fit couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire tandis qu'il commençait à déboutonner la longue robe orange de l'aristocrate. Lorsque celle-ci tomba, dévoilant ainsi le frêle torse d'Elizabeth dissimulé dans un corset, il s'attaqua tout aussi doucement, à dégrafer le sous-vêtement de soie rose, le retira et le posa sur la table de la coiffeuse. Il la fit pivoter et lui enleva son large jupon de dentelle, la laissant ainsi nue et offerte à l'oeil du démon qui semblait hypnotiser par la douceur de la vision qui se trouvait face à lui. Reprenant ses esprits, il l'aida à entrer dans l'eau chaude et avec un gant de crin, il se mit à lui savonner ce corps d'albâtre. Il s'attarda longtemps sur son cou d'une finesse que même ceux des plus belles démones qu'il avait côtoyées ne pouvaient égaler. Avant qu'elle ne put remarquer quoi que ce soit d'étrange, Sebastian finit de la nettoyer, la fit sortir de l'eau, l'enveloppa d'une douce serviette chaude avant de commencer à la sécher. Il frotta chaque parcelle de sa peau et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'agenouilla devant elle et continua son oeuvre en se rapprochant de l'antre de la demoiselle. Celle-ci se mit à rougir et se sentit étrange. Jamais ni Grell ni Paula ne l'avaient lavée là...Bon après tout, Sebastian était le meilleur de tous les majordomes, mais elle se sentait toute chose...Le souffle du diable faisait frémir la peau de ses cuisses.

«Sebastian...je..

-Qu'y a-t-il Mademoiselle? Vous aurais-je fait mal?

-N-Non, au contraire...C'est juste que...

-Calmez-vous, je ne fais que vous laver»

Les frottements de la serviette mouillée contre son entre jambe la faisait éprouver des sensations que jamais elle n'avait éprouvé...Le diable remonta davantage sa main faisant maintenant de longs cercles autour de son intimité. Il la sentait tremblante, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, en proie à de nouvelles sensations.

Elle avait envie de trépigner, d'agir...Quelque chose la titillait...Mais quoi? Elle n'en n'avait aucune idée, aussi elle resta là, sans bouger, haletante...Lorsque le démon arrêta et retira la serviette, elle rouvrit les yeux et constata que l'intérieur de ses cuisses semblait humide, ce qui la surprit puisque Sebastian était supposé l'avoir séchée. Sans chercher davantage, elle attendit qu'il l'habilla puis, sortit à ses cotés avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. En soupirant, le majordome la prit dans ses bras et alla la border dans son lit.

«Sebastian..

-Vous avez un problème, Mademoiselle?

-N-Non, en fait...que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure?

-Mais rien, Miss. Je n'ai fait que mon travail de diable de majordome, lui dit-il en souriant avec un air narquois»

Quand le démon alla se coucher, il en était sûr maintenant. Le parfum enivrant semblait venir de la jeune marquise...Or, il ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer de sa mission par des futilités de ce genre...Jamais un démon de son rang n'avait commis de faute lors d'un pacte et il ne laisserait pas cette demoiselle sans cervelle lui faire faire une erreur!

_A suivre_

* * *

:D


	2. Chapter 2 renaissance

Hello! Tout le monde! Avant d'envoyer le second chapitre, qui est un peu là pour mettre en place le fond de l'intrigue (et pour montrer la vie NORMALE d'une famille démoniaque! Bah oui, c'est pas parce que tu vis en Enfer et que tu es un démon que tu n'as pas une vie de famille! :p)

Pour répondre à ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews:

Kitsune: Eh oui! Et c'est justement parce que ce couple est rare et carrément IMPROBABLE que j'adore écrire dessus. (J'ai eu une petite over dose des Ciel/Sebi qui a eu de terribles séquelles puisque je me retrouvée accro au Ciel/Claude O.o (WTF! là c'était vraiment weird XD)

Lottie: C'est un peu la même réponse qu'à Kitsune, sauf que là je revendique le coté étrange de cette fanfic. C'est sûr que jamais ce couple ne peut être envisagé dans la trame de l'histoire (manga comme anime) puisque, par exemple, dès que Elizabeth se fait courtiser par un autre, elle lui réplique tout de suite "mon coeur est déjà pris" et qu'en plus, contrairement à son fiancé, elle est totalement pure et innocente. Dans le sens où, à ses yeux, la vie réserve de belles surprises même si elle ne nous a pas épargnée (en démontre avec quel acharnement elle veut fêter l'anniversaire de Ciel malgré tout ce que cela implique pour lui) et je trouvais que cette pureté, cette innocence aurait pu intéresser notre majordome car après tout leur rôle est de "plonger [les hommes] dans le désespoir [afin] qu'il[s] se laiss[ent] tenter!" (Sebastian à Spears).

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

Alois se réveilla doucement. Alors que son dernier souvenir lui indiquait qu'il était mort avant le combat qui avait opposé Claude et Sebastian, le garçon se sentait pourtant bien vivant. Ses entrailles criaient famine! Il s'étira et remarqua qu'il portait une chemise de nuit en dentelle noire qu'étrangement il ne reconnaissait pas. D'ailleurs, il ne reconnaissait pas non plus le lit dans lequel on l'avait installé, ni l'endroit...Mais qu'importe! Il replongea sa tête blonde dans les nombreux oreillers douillets. Il se sentait bien...pour la première fois depuis longtemps...Les draps frais et les couvertures chaudes donnaient au lit la température idéale pour faire de beaux rêves, aussi, il se remit en chien de fusil pour s'en délecter. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se redressa brutalement et constata avec horreur que son corps avait rajeuni passant de quatorze ans à seulement dix. Il se leva alors d'un coups et se mit à paniquer. Dix ans! T-Tout allait recommencer! L'enfant prit sa tête entre ses mains et se recroquevilla contre son lit en larme.

Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit laissant entrer trois serviteurs qui s'approchèrent doucement de lui. Le blondinet releva la tête et vit au travers de ses larmes: Thompson, Timber et Canterbury. Les trois démons le tinrent, le remontèrent dans le lit et le bordèrent avant de s'en aller. Décidément, Alois ne comprenait plus rien...Et sa tête lui faisait si mal! Il n'avait aucune pensée cohérente, si il était remonté dans le temps, le trio n'aurait pas été là...Et cette chambre lui dirait quelque chose...Alors que non! Et le vieux porc...à dix ans, il le prenait contre les murs...alors que là...non...Mais que se passait-il?! Quelques instants plus tard, il parvint à se calmer et jeta un coups d'oeil éclairé sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il s'agissait d'une grande pièce aux murs tapissés de noir et de violet. Le lit d'Alois se trouvait contre le mur de droite, à l'extrême opposé, contre celui de gauche, il y en avait un autre non-occupé. A coté des deux lits, il y avait deux commodes en acajou sombre, exactement semblables et, au centre de la pièce, de nombreux jouets étaient posés. L'enfant se leva doucement et avança vers les longs rideaux noirs qui couvraient les fenêtres. D'une main frêle, il en écarta un légèrement, regarda par l'ouverture avant de reculer en étouffant un cri. L-Le soleil...il était...rouge sang! E-Et le paysage...i..il était noir! Le blondinet se cala contre la fenêtre et tenta de reprendre son souffle. En faisant ceci, il leva les yeux et distingua un étrange motif incrusté dans le mur pile au-dessus des lits. Il s'agissait d'une immense toile d'araignée faite de fils d'or. Alois se dirigea précipitamment vers une des fenêtres, cherchant désespérément son reflet au travers d'une vitre. Il voulait voir sa langue! Voir si le pacte tenait toujours! Voir si Claude serait là pour lui...Cependant, celle-ci était d'un joli rose brillant et n'avait aucune trace du tatouage sacré.

En entendant des pas s'approcher de la porte, il se rua dans son lit, se cacha sous les couvertures, attendit avec angoisse et constata avec soulagement qu'il s'agissait d'Hannah. Contre toutes attentes, elle ne portait pas sa tenue de soubrette des Trancy mais une longue robe couleur émeraude, cintrée à la taille et dont le décolleté mettait en avant les charmes de la démone. Sa coiffure était également différente puisqu'elle avait noué ses cheveux bleus en faisant un simple chignon. Mais ce qui la changeait davantage, c'était son regard et son attitude. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la servante que le blond avait connu. Déjà, elle n'avait plus sa blessure à l'oeil, arborait un sourire bienveillant et ses yeux brillaient par la fierté qui s'en échappait. Elle avança vers le lit, posa un genou à terre de façon à être à la hauteur du meuble et caressa doucement la tête de l'enfant.

«Mon petit...Tu viens seulement de te réveiller..., lui dit-elle en écartant une mèche de cheveux du visage du blondinet.

-H-Hannah...

-Non, mon petit..., lui répondit-elle en faisant glisser un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tu sais bien comment tu dois m'appeler maintenant...Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

-M-Mère...

-Bien, l'embrassa-t-elle sur le front. Tu ferais mieux de rester coucher, tu as l'air encore faible, mon tout petit, à moins que tu ne préfères venir manger quelque chose pour le goûter, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.»

Elle se leva, lui tendit la main et attendit. Doucement, Alois se leva, la saisit et suivit la démone au travers des longs couloirs sombres de l'immense demeure. Partout il y avait des toiles d'araignée incrustées dans le marbre des murs...Au bout de cinq minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle à manger qu'une table faite de verre et d'acajou dominait. Assis à une chaise faite des mêmes éléments, un petit garçon brun aux reflets roux, vêtu d'un short noir et d'une chemise bleu nuit, était en train de manger plusieurs viennoiseries que Thompson lui servait. Le Trancy ne put retenir ses larmes! Cet enfant...

«Lucas! cria-t-il en courant vers lui»

L'interpellé cessa de grignoter et fixa le blondinet en souriant avant de sauter de son perchoir et de courir vers lui.

«Tu es enfin réveillé grand frère! murmura-t-il en serrant son aîné contre lui

-M-Mais...C-Comment...J-Je comprends rien, souffla Alois»

Hannah avança vers les deux frères avant de leur caresser les cheveux à tous les deux.

«Lucas, ton frère est encore fatigué alors s'il te plait, ne le brusque pas trop. Son âme a mis beaucoup de temps à s'adapter...

-Mais...on est mort...Ciel...Sebastian...L'arme...Le labyrinthe..., dit l'ancien aristocrate alors que les larmes envahissaient ses yeux en même temps que ses souvenirs redevenaient clairs. On est au Paradis? hasarda-t-il en levant son regard vers sa mère.

-Au Paradis? Mais quelle idée! rit la jeune femme en retour. Nous sommes en Enfer, mon cher enfant!

-E-En Enfer...les toiles d'araignée...On est chez Claude, cria l'enfant hors de lui. O-On doit fuir! Tout de suite!»

Il se souvenait...Claude...Son Claude l'avait tué...Il l'avait trahi et lui avait fait mal...Les larmes coulaient maintenant tout le long de ses joues. Il avait tellement mal...Il prit son frère dans ses bras, bouscula Hannah et se mit à courir dans tous les couloirs, entrant dans les pièces au hasard. Ce petit manège dura quelques minutes avant qu'il n'entre dans un salle qui ressemblait à un bureau sombre dont la seule source de lumière provenait de l'immense toile d'araignée posée contre le mur au-dessus du meuble noir. Dès que le blond posa un pied dans la pièce, une force venue de nulle part prit le petit brun, le posa dans le couloir avant que les portes se refermèrent violemment, provoquant ainsi le désespoir du plus âgé qui, ne supportant pas d'être séparé de son petit frère, se mit à frapper contre les portes massives du bureau.

«Toujours aussi bruyant...Alois»

L'interpellé sursauta et déglutit violemment. Cette voix...s'était celle de son meurtrier, de celui qui l'avait trahi...Ce fut en larme que l'enfant se retourna et fit face à son bourreau qui venait d'apparaître, assis à son bureau. Claude le fixait...de ces yeux froids et dénués d'émotion dont il avait le secret...Il se sentait comme une mouche, prise dans une toile...qu'une horrible araignée allait dévorer. Le démon se leva et avança vers son ancien pactisant. Tout comme Hannah, il avait radicalement changé de tenue et arborait maintenant un costume trois pièces tiré à quatre épingles dont le noir rappelait la froideur et la méchanceté du personnage. Lorsque Claude arriva face à lui, Alois ne put retenir ses larmes...Sa nouvelle apparence, encore plus chétive que d'ordinaire, le rendait plus vulnérable face à cette cruelle araignée...L'être démoniaque soupira et posa sa main sur la tête du jeune garçon.

«C-Claude?»

SLASH

La main de Claude s'abattit violemment sur la joue mince de l'ancien lord. Celui-ci se retrouva à terre, aux pieds de l'adulte.

«Qu'est ce que t'as dit Hannah?

-..., déglutit le blondinet en tentant de se relever.»

Une douleur à l'abdomen fit tressaillir l'enfant. Le démon lui avait donné un grand coups de pied.

«Qu'est ce que t'as dit Hannah?

-...

-Je déteste me répéter, Alois, que t'a dit Hannah?

-...s-Sur toi...r-rien!, finit-il par lâcher en gémissant.»

Claude se baissa et prit le garçon par la nuque avant de le laisser s'assoir sur le canapé de velours bordeaux présent dans la pièce. Le garçonnet se massa doucement le ventre en tentant de retenir ses larmes. Le démon claqua des doigts et un plateau de confiseries apparut face à lui.

«C'est pour toi.»

Le blondinet prit un pain au chocolat dans sa main tremblante et le porta à sa bouche sous l'oeil presque bienveillant du démon. Lorsqu'il eut fini sa pâtisserie, il baissa la tête et attendit en étant toujours aussi peu rassuré. La créature de l'enfer, elle, le fixait de ses yeux dorés, ce qui rendit l'humain encore plus mal à l'aise.

«Alois,

-...

-Je pensais qu'Hannah t'avais prévenu mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-...

-Je suis un père exigeant, tu n'as pas intérêt à me décevoir!»

Alois resta bouche bée devant cette déclaration tandis que son ancien majordome se contenta de retourner s'assoir à son bureau pour travailler. D'un geste de la main, les portes massives de la pièce s'ouvrirent pour laisser sortir l'enfant, attendu par le petit Lucas. Lorsque celui-ci vit la silhouette de Claude à son bureau, le garçonnet sourit avant de prendre la main de son aîné.

«Lucas, je te confie ton grand frère, demande aux serviteurs de le remettre au lit.

-Oui, Père, ronronna le petit brun.»

Et entrainant le plus âgé par la main, ils remontèrent dans la grande chambre dans laquelle Alois s'était réveillé une heure plus tôt. Lucas ouvrit grand les coffres pleins de jouets et de peluches afin de les montrer à son frère. Malgré tout cela, l'ancien comte ne parvenait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait...Il avait juste saisi qu'ils étaient en Enfer chez Claude...Et que ce dernier était en train de jouer le rôle de ...p-père pour Lucas et lui...

«Tu comprends pas tout...hein...Alois?, lui demanda le petit brun faiblement

-..., souffla-t-il honteux.»

Le cadet poussa l'aîné sur son lit et resta assis à coté de lui.

«En fait...je comprends pas bien...aussi...mais...Je sais juste que j'ai ouvert les yeux quelques semaines avant toi...Que j'étais dans ce lit...et que Mère est venue me chercher pour aller petit déjeuner...Et Père était là...C'est tout ce que je sais! Demande à Mère, elle est très gentille...Père, lui...il est...sévère...Mais...

-C'est bon Lucas, va finir de gouter, je vais tout expliquer à Alois, lui dit Hannah qui venait d'entrer dans la salle»

L'enfant hocha la tête et s'en alla en appelant les trois serviteurs pour qu'ils lui redonnent des bonbons. La démone se mit à rire doucement avant de se tourner vers le blondinet.

«La dernière chose dont tu te souviens c'est de ta mort, n'est ce pas, mon tout petit?

-..., hocha l'ancien comte

-Seulement pensais-tu vraiment qu'un démon aussi puissant que Claude ait pu être détruit? Tout comme les humains, les démons ont aussi leurs élites, et inutile de te dire que ton ancien majordome et moi-même en faisons partis...Enfin, lui...il gouverne une partie de l'Enfer..Mais bref, là n'est pas la question...Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce que j'ai dit ce soir là? Quand Claude se battait avec Lord Sebastian...

-Q-Que nous serons ensemble tous les quatre dans l'au-delà.

-Et j'avais raison! Comme quoi, les mères ont toujours raison, n'est-ce pas? lui dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

-M-Mais...C-Comment...

-Les démons peuvent avoir des sentiments...Surtout pour leurs semblables...Avec Claude...On s'est comment dire...C'est un peu comme un mariage, sauf que ça ressemble davantage à un pacte entre démons...Et quelques mois plus tard...On voulait avoir un enfant...Eh, ne prends pas l'air si étonné...nous sommes des descendants de la Bête, c'est normal qu'on cherche à se reproduire...Mais, le problème était que j'avais déjà l'épée Laevatein en moi, aussi j'ai compris que c'était le bon moment pour concrétiser ma promesse! J'ai réussi à convaincre Claude de vous ressusciter en tant que petits démons...Quand ce fut fait, on est allé sur Terre chercher vos ossements pour les plonger dans les ténèbres..Une fois les enveloppes charnelles reconstituées, il ne manquait plus que les âmes que j'ai évidemment libérées. Ensuite, on vous a couché et on a attendu que vous vous réveilliez. Curieusement, Lucas fut le premier..., petit paresseux, lui dit-elle en posant un baiser sur son front.

-...ça n'explique pas pourquoi je me retrouve âgé de dix ans...

-Certains os étaient en trop mauvais état...Alors on a demandé à Thompson, Timber et Canterbury de les poncer, ce qui a eu pour effet de te faire rajeunir.»

Alors qu'elle était en train de le border, elle se rendit compte qu'il tremblait et avait la main posée sur son ventre qu'il semblait masser comme pour apaiser quelque chose.

«C'est Claude qui t'as fait mal, n'est-ce pas? soupira la démone

-Oui...

-Quand tu l'as appelé par son prénom, il a cru que tu le provoquais et a voulu étouffer toute tentative de rébellion dans l'oeuf. Je doute qu'après ça, tu te mettes à lui désobéir...Mais, ne te fais pas de fausses idées, il est aussi cruel qu'il peut être bon. Alors sois un fils exemplaire et tu n'auras rien à craindre de lui, lui sourit-elle.»

Hannah resta assise à ses cotés, le temps que son fils s'endorme, puis se leva et alla rejoindre le Seigneur de ces lieux, toujours les yeux dorés fixés sur ses rapports infernaux.

«Toujours des ennuis avec Sutcliff?

-Non...Cet énergumène dégénéré n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire...Rien du tout...D'après le rapport de Spears...On nous _détourne_ des âmes...Et ça m'énerve!

-Lord Michaelis doit être dans état semblable au tien, j'imagine. Je ne le vois pas du tout apprécier qu'on lui vole de futurs esclaves potentiels.

-Hum...effectivement, dit vaguement le démon en pensant aux sévices qu'il aurait pu faire à toutes ces âmes.

-Je le vois bien avoir commencé à mener sa petite enquête, tu ne penses pas?

-Mener sa petite enquête, non. En revanche, agir dans l'ombre, ça oui, soupira l'être aux prunelles dorées."

_A suivre_

* * *

Le back ground commence à être installé! :D

Je sais que ça peut paraitre étrange de faire revenir Alois et Lucas...Mais...Franchement...Mon petit coeur a été brisé quand le blond est mort tué par Claude...Je voulais qu'il puisse être heureux dans l'au-delà et pourquoi pas, en Enfer ;p


	3. Chapter 3 disparition

Hello tout le monde! Encore merci pour vos commentaires qui me font tellement plaisir :D

_ 84: _héhéhé heureuse de voir que l'apparition d'Alois et de Lucas te plaise! J'avais peur que tout le monde le déteste (à cause de la saison 2)! Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas une sadique dans l'âme. Notre blond préféré a bien souffert dans sa vie humaine, alors je ne pense pas que je vais le faire souffrir d'avantage en Enfer. :D

Kitsune: ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant! :D

En ce qui concerne le Ciel/Claude, ce n'est pas que j'en suis fan, mais, j'ai eu une toute petite overdose du Ciel/Sebastian :D. Cependant, je ne suis pas très douée pour les one-shot, alors ce que je vais faire, c'est que je vais intégrer ta demande à l'histoire. ça te va? :D (Pedobear à votre écoute!)

bisous!

* * *

**«****UNE NOUVELLE DISPARITION****: **

_**Pour la quinzième fois, une jeune fille est enlevée à sa famille**_

_**QUE FAIT SCOTLAND YARD?»**_

Lorsque le Comte lut la une du journal quotidien, il ne put s'empêcher de grogner tout en le froissant violemment avant de le jeter dans la corbeille située à l'autre bout du bureau. Sebastian regardait en silence, ce spectacle si divertissant: son maître était enragé! Il fulminait de colère...Mais, en vérité, contre qui était-il vraiment furieux? Scotland yard qui ne parvenait pas à résoudre cette série sanglante ou bien, contre sa propre incompétence...Il savait que l'aristocrate avait mené l'enquête...sans plus de résultats que l'institution judiciaire...Dorénavant, il avait compris l'angoisse que la Marquise de Midford aurait nourri si Elizabeth était restée seule à Londres dans le manoir familiale. Quinze disparitions! La seule chose qu'on retrouvait de ses pauvresses était un long ruban rouge taché de sang accroché dans le mur à l'endroit précis où elles se faisaient enlever.

«My Lord, Monsieur Lau et Mlle Ran-Mao viennent d'arriver.

-Eh bien Sebastian, qu'attends-tu? Fais les entrer!»

Les deux émissaires de l'empire du Milieu entrèrent dans la pièce d'un air placide. Le mafieux se contentait de sourire paisiblement, les yeux fermés tandis que sa co-équipière, elle, fixait le lord anglais avec un regard lointain. Ils semblaient à mille lieux de l'atroce affaire qui occupait les pensées de leur hôte! Comment osaient-ils? Les soucis du Maître Phantomhive devenaient forcément les leurs! Les trois personnages restèrent là, à se contempler en chien de faïence alors qu'au même moment, Sebastian, lui, arborant ce célèbre sourire mi-ironique, mi-sérieux, se contentait d'observer la divertissante scène qui se déroulait.

«Avez-vous des informations pour moi?

-Uniquement des suppositions, mon cher Lord, s'amusa le chinois

-Des suppositions? C'est tout?! Mais vous faites quoi de vos journées? s'indigna le gris.

-Je propose que votre invité vous dise tout de suite ce qu'il a à vous dire, sans évoquer sa vie décadente, s'interposa le majordome.

-Assurément! accorda l'aristocrate.

-Eh bien, mon cher comte, je m'attendais à un meilleur accueil, lui dit Lau en soupirant, mais il est vrai que vous devez être préoccupé par le sort de ces pauvresses...

-Nous savons déjà qu'elles ne sont plus de ce monde, le coupa le seigneur

-Certes, mais il en reste encore une...Qui sait, la malheureuse pourrait peut être sauver à temps si les Anglais n'étaient pas aussi nonchalants!, ironisa le mafieux,

-Et si la pègre chinoise n'avait pas souillé notre beau territoire, provoquant ainsi son enlèvement!

-Pff, soupira le marchand d'opium. Vous êtes vraiment trop nerveux, mon cher comte! Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'avec Ran-Mao nous avons fouiné un peu et...n'avons rien découvert de concret...Aucune trace _humaine _n'a été recensée...De ce que nous savons, même au sein de la mafia, ce genre de crimes en série sont particulièrement rares...Alors nous avons envisagé l'hypothèse d'une société secrète...Une société dont le but ne serait pas l'appât du gain...

-Une secte, en quelque sorte, conclue le jeune garçon

-Oui, sauf qu'aucune divinité connue n'exige plus de tels sacrifices...

-Explique-toi! le somma leur hôte

-Certains cultes nécessitaient des sacrifices humains...Pour des raisons évidentes, les religions en question ne sont plus d'actualité depuis bien longtemps...

-Vous pensez donc qu'il s'agit d'une idole? Qu'une secte londonienne aurait remis au goût du jour le sacrifice humain pratiqué selon un rite ancestrale? Il suffit alors de regarder dans les livres d'histoire et de comparer les différents cultes pour trouver à quel bande d'adorateurs nous avons à faire! suggéra Ciel

-C'est ce que nous avons fait! Nous avons tout d'abord pensé au culte de Moloch mais il s'est avéré que les sacrifiés étaient de jeunes enfants et non des jeunes demoiselles, nous avons cherché du coté de Ba'al Hammon mais contrairement à Moloch dont le rite exigeait bel et bien des sacrifices, le sien n'en demandait pas...

-Au Mexique! cria le comte interrompant ainsi les explications de son invité

-Pardon?

-Les récentes recherches archéologiques ont démontré que les Maya, les Incas et les Aztèques pratiquaient ce genre de rites...Pour honorer leurs différents dieux...Même si les Incas, eux sacrifiaient majoritairement des lamas et très rarement des humains alors que les Aztèques servaient quotidiennement leurs semblables aux dieux...On peut donc, raisonnablement, penser que le gourou de la secte est allé en Amérique! Or je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de gentilshommes londoniens prêts à faire un tel voyage! Sebastian, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire!

-Yes, my Lord! affirma le majordome avant de disparaître en un clin d'oeil

-Je me demanderai toujours comment il fait ça.., soupira Lau»

Quelques instants plus tard, le diable revint dans le bureau et posa une courte liste devant son maître.

«-Alors?

-Voici tous les gentlemen à être allés en Amérique ces dix dernières années...Seulement, ils sont tous passés de vie à trépas il y a au minimum deux ans de ça...

-Nous revoilà au point de départ..., soupira son maître.»

Lau se tourna et se mit face à la fenêtre de façon à observer le soleil couchant dont les rayons rougis se reflétaient sur la neige fraiche.

«-Nous pouvons être quasi-certains que ce soir, une nouvelle jeune fille disparaitra...»

Le chinois ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison. Le lendemain matin, Ciel ne fut pas réveillé par la douce voix de Sebastian mais par les cris d'une adolescente. D'après ceux-ci, le comte pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle était en danger, aussi, il se leva en courant et suivit les sanglots de sa fiancée. Elizabeth était là, en chemise de nuit, à terre devant le téléphone du salon.

«Elizabeth! Que se passe-t-il? lui demanda-t-il en se jetant sur elle.»

La jeune marquise ne put lui répondre tant les sanglots étouffaient sa voix. Elle ne pouvait que prononcer les noms d'une certaine «Mildred!» Comprenant qu'elle venait d'avoir un choc, Ciel demanda à son majordome de ramener la jeune fille dans son lit pour qu'elle puisse se calmer. Ce fut avec une infime douceur que Sebastian la prit en mariée, avança dans les couloirs avec la demoiselle avant de la poser dans son lit. Il souleva calmement la chemise d'Elizabeth, la remontant très légèrement jusqu'à laisser son ventre apparaitre. Appuyant à certains points de son abdomen, il sentit le noeud présent dans le ventre de l'aristocrate se défaire, preuve que son massage la détendait lui faisant alors reprendre légèrement ses esprits.

«S-Sebastian...

-Mademoiselle Elizabeth? Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi étiez-vous dans un tel état? lui dit-il en lui enlevant une mèche de cheveux de son front.

-M-Mildred...I-Il-Ils l'ont tuée!

-Expliquez-moi..

-C'est-était ma meilleure amie! Vous ne vous rappelez pas d'elle? Elle était venue avec Paula...Vous savez bien...Une rousse...E-Elle vous avait demandé du gâteau, je crois...Eh...bien...Vous savez...le tueur qui sévit à Londres...Il s'en est pris à elle!»

La fillette se remit à sangloter dans le bras du diable lequel plongea son visage dans le creux de son épaule, respirant ainsi ce parfum enivrant. Elle passa ses deux bras autour du cou du majordome avant de l'étreindre avec confiance. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi Ciel et lui étaient aussi proches: Sebastian était tellement gentil...D'une douceur...Lui, il était pur...honnête, loyal...Jamais intéressé...dans ce monde d'atrocités...il était une perle...Jamais il ne leur ferait du mal, jamais! Le principal intéressé était bien loin des pensées qu'Elizabeth avait de lui, puisque lui ne songeait qu'au corps de sa jeune protégée. C'était _sa femelle_! Et on avait osé la donner à un misérable petit humain prétentieux! S'il avait cédé à ses pulsions, il l'aurait jetée sur le lit en déchirant sa chemise de nuit, l'aurait plaquée contre lui mais surtout il lui aurait montré sa véritable apparence...Là, elle se serait tu, trop terrifiée, et il aurait pu la marquer...Elle se serait laissée faire, elle aurait aimé...Elle en aurait voulu plus...En pensant à cela, bien malgré lui, Sebastian se mit à ronronner contre Elizabeth laquelle resserra encore plus son étreinte. Elle avait tellement confiance en lui...Après quelques minutes, il se dégagea de ses bras doucement avant de lui faire face, prenant son visage baigné de larmes entre ses mains.

«Lady Elizabeth! Je vous aiderai à rejoindre votre amie! Mon Maître, avec mon aide mettra fin aux agissements de ce tueur.

-J-Je voudrai vous aider moi-aussi!

-Mademoiselle, si vous voulez jouer les Sherlock Holms, vous feriez mieux d'aller aux derniers endroits que votre amie a fréquenté puisque «l'assassin revient toujours sur les lieux de son crime». Vous pouvez être sûre qu'il aura laissé des indices.»

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Ciel et son diable de majordome s'étaient rendus chez un célèbre croque-mort, la jeune marquise s'était, elle, levée, habillée, avait mit un manteau rose doublé de fourrure pour se protéger du froid et s'était promenée le long de la Tamise. Elle allait suivre les conseils de Sebastian...Elle récolterait des indices et aiderait Ciel par la même occasion! Et celui-ci serait tellement heureux, qu'il l'embrasserait et qu'il lui dirait qu'elle est la femme de sa vie! Elizabeth sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait hâte de...de trouver l'endroit où Mildred avait été enlevée...Avec un peu de chance, elle serait encore en vie quand Ciel, Sebastian et elle-même viendraient la sauver! Oui! _Forcément! Ce serait un Happy End_! Et après, quand son amie serait de retour, ils feraient tous une grande fête! Sebastian ferait un grand gâteau au chocolat! Ce fut donc pleine de joie que la jeune fille arriva dans la ruelle sombre qui avait entrainé Mildred dans sa chute. Les murs de pierre avaient été témoins des gestes frénétiques que l'enlevée avait du faire pour se débattre. Oui, elle avait tenté d'échapper à ses ravisseurs comme le prouvaient les traces de griffes sur les parois..._de griffes?_ Elle sentit un souffle dans son cou, aussi, elle releva la tête et vit un homme vêtu comme un saltimbanque qui la fixait avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. «Un témoin potentiel!; se dit-elle alors qu'elle se mit à le suivre.»

«A-Attendez, j'ai juste une ou deux questions à vous poser! criait-elle tandis qu'elle le poursuivait»

Après une course poursuite qui dura à peu près toute l'après midi, Elizabeth se retrouva dans un quartier de Londres qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Intimidée, elle jeta des coups d'oeil de gauche à droite, tout en commençant à sincèrement regretter d'avoir suivi cet homme. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas que son suspect s'était arrêté pile en face de lui et donc, lui entra dedans. Elle s'excusa et chercha à avoir des informations sauf qu'au lieu de lui répondre, il chantonnait une comptine. Au bout de cinq minutes ce manège prit fin quand il la prit violemment par la nuque et lui passa un ruban rouge autour du cou.

«Fair Lady»

En rentrant au manoir, Ciel apprit que sa jeune fiancée avait disparu...Ce fut avec fracas qu'il apprit la nouvelle avant de se résigner à aller la chercher dans les rues de Londres, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Quand il fut sur le point de céder à la fatigue et de tomber sur le trottoir froid de Londres, son majordome le prit dans ses bras et décida qu'il était temps pour le petit Comte d'aller se reposer.

Elizabeth tremblait. Nue dans sa cellule, elle s'efforçait de ne pas entendre les cris de ses compagnes...Elles étaient plusieurs filles...Un bruit...On ouvrait sa cage...On la prit sans ménagement par le cou afin de l'entrainer dans de longs corridors sombres...Elle ne voyait pas très bien...L'avait-on droguée? Surement...Elle n'en savait rien...On la poussa dans une immense salle sombre dont le toit était soutenu par de nombreuses colonnes de marbre. Au centre de la pièce, se dressait une sorte d'autel...tâché de sang...Il avait du y avoir un sacrifice...tout à l'heure...On la força à s'y allonger avant de l'attacher à la table de matériau précieux. Il y avait cette odeur de sang...de sang séché et de sang frais...un parfum de mort...Elle voulait se débattre, elle tentait...Elle appelait Ciel de toutes ses forces...Mais comment pouvait-il l'entendre du fin fond des catacombes? Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent violemment, et tous les individus présents dans le sanctuaire s'inclinèrent quand un être vêtu de noir entra. La pénombre rendait la vue difficile et la marquise ne put voir son visage...

«Il ne viendra pas...Alors il n'est pas nécessaire de crier, Elizabeth Midford.»

Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux...Cette voix...C-C'était _...Sebastian_

A suivre.

* * *

Ce que je vais dire est débile...Mais initialement, j'avais mis le nom XD, puis, je l'ai effacé, et enfin je viens de le remettre, me disant que c'était vraiment salaud et que de toutes les façons, la liste des suspects n'étant pas longue...=D

Baccio!

ps: Koneko Chan 84, désolée pour la coupure en plein milieu de ton pseudo, mais va savoir pourquoi, l'ordi ne veut pas l'afficher en entier...Alors je l'ai mis là :D


	4. Chapter 4: rituel démoniaque

Hello!

Alors voilà le quatrième chapitre! Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! C'est vraiment sympa =3 Puis, j'aime bien savoir ce qu'on pense de ma fanfic :3

Encore merci! Bacci! :3

* * *

«Sebastian!»

La petite Marquise poussa un soupire de soulagement; elle était sauvée. Ciel et Sebastian l'avaient retrouvée! Dans quelques minutes ce cauchemar serait fini...Et elle rentrerait chez son fiancé pour se laver, se glisser dans les couvertures chaudes de son lit et dormir...Qu'est ce qu'elle se sentait mal...Les substances illicites qu'on lui avait injecté en étaient sûrement en cause...Son corps nu fut secoué par un frisson. Elle sentit une main légère parcourir son buste, son cou avant de s'arrêter sur ses lèvres et de les caresser.

«Sebastian...J-J'ai...eu si peur, murmura-t-elle, toujours dans le brouillard

-Je sais Mademoiselle...Ils n'auraient pas dû vous traiter ainsi...J'en suis navré...

-J-Je ne comprends pas..., souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux de fatigue.

-Aurais-je surestimé votre intelligence? rit-il»

La demoiselle rouvrit difficilement les yeux et croisa deux lueurs rouge sang dans la pénombre. Apeurée, elle tenta de se dégager de ses liens mais Sebastian posa sa main sur son ventre et la plaqua sur l'autel.

«O-Où est Ciel...

-Vu l'heure qu'il est, mon jeune Maître doit être au pays des rêves...

-Mais...V-Vous êtes venu...me sauver...n'est-ce pas?»

Le démon ne répondit pas mais au contraire, il se concentra sur le corps de la captive. Elle était là, offerte, sans défense! Pourquoi ne pas en profiter alors? Sa main gantée descendit rapidement le long de son ventre avant de s'arrêter sur le sexe de la marquise. Les yeux de celles-ci se rouvrirent d'un coups...Elle sentit un long doigt caresser son intimité avant de s'introduire en elle. Elle poussa un cris de surprise. Plus elle gesticulait, plus le corps étranger se faisait présent. Le rouge lui montait aux joues. Cette sensation...c'était la même que celle qu'elle avait éprouvée la dernière fois que Sebastian l'avait séchée. Elle tourna la tête sur le coté et tenta de garder ses lèvres fermées alors que le majordome rajoutait un autre doigt.

«Cela doit vous aider à vous sentir mieux, n'est-ce pas Mademoiselle?»

La marquise leva les yeux au ciel. Son rythme cardiaque s'était emballé autant que sa respiration. Au bout d'un moment, le diable ressortit ses doigts, provoquant ainsi un gémissement à sa victime avant de s'attaquer aux liens qui la maintenaient sur l'autel. Une fois libérée, il passa un bras sous ses genoux, un derrière son dos et la souleva doucement. La portant ainsi en mariée, il se dirigea vers une sorte de trône surplombant le sanctuaire, s'y assit, posa la jeune aristocrate sur ses genoux et la cala contre son torse.

«...S-Se-Sebastian..., souffla-t-elle, hagarde encore sous l'effet des substances

-Reposez-vous, Mademoiselle Elizabeth...D'autant que le spectacle devrait vous plaire, murmura la créature de l'enfer en caressant sa joue de porcelaine.»

Elle aurait aimer lui demander de quel spectacle il s'agissait mais la fatigue l'en empêcha. Aussi, se contenta-t-elle de s'appuyer davantage contre le serviteur de son fiancé, cherchant ainsi une source de chaleur. Comme s'il avait compris son geste, ce dernier l'enlaça avec poigne. L'aristocrate sursauta lorsque les bras de Sebastian entrèrent en contact avec sa peau nue. Le vêtement du majordome avait changé, elle en était sûre. La laine du Yorkshire dans laquelle son costume avait été fait, était réputée pour sa douceur, or, la matière qu'elle sentait ressemblait davantage à du latex. Cela étonna fortement Elizabeth...Comment avait-il pu se changer en quelques secondes? Il avait beau être exceptionnel, comme le disait Madame Red, aucun humain ne pouvait se dévêtir puis enfiler une nouvelle tenue en si peu de temps...Quelque chose vint se poser sur son petit nez recourbé. Cela la chatouillait...Elle voulait éternuer...En ouvrant doucement ses yeux, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une simple plume noire...Mais, d'où sortait-elle? Elle eut la réponse en levant son regard. Malgré la pénombre de la pièce, elle parvint à distinguer une immense paire d'ailes noires (d'où émanait certainement ladite plume), ainsi que deux lumières vives. Elle voulut crier mais une main gantée se plaça sur sa bouche et étouffa son hurlement avant même qu'elle ne le commença. Les yeux, couleur rubis, de la créature se posèrent sur sa captive.

«Je sais bien que mon apparence est disgracieuse, mais hurler ainsi ne ferait que perturber les festivités.»

Elle écarquilla davantage ses prunelles vertes montrant ainsi son incompréhension, accentuant ce qui semblait être un sourire sur les lèvres du démon. Elle profita de l'amélioration de son acuité pour le contempler dans les moindres détails. Son visage était toujours aussi beau. Sa peau était sans aucune tâche, comme à l'ordinaire d'ailleurs, d'un blanc immaculé, provoquant un vrai contraste avec la noirceur de ses cheveux. En levant son regard, elle remarqua que, cachées parmi la chevelure d'ébène, se trouvaient deux cornes noires, recourbées qui encadraient son visage. Ce dernier, mis à part les cornes, lui semblait «humain», bien que ses yeux ressemblaient davantage à des rubis phosphorescents. Son regard se focalisa maintenant sur le torse de la créature. Même si elle se trouvait serrée contre lui, elle parvenait à voir que celui-ci était dénudé, et surtout parfait, taillé comme celui d'un Apollon. Les bandes de latex que la marquise avait senti, protégeaient les avant-bras de Sebastian. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment voir ce qui constitué les habits des membres inférieurs de son geôlier, mais elle croyait avoir distingué un pantalon et des bottes à talon aiguilles, en latex noir.

Son apparence n'était pas disgracieuse...Elle n'était juste...plus humaine du tout...

Soudain, elle fut tirée de ses pensées, par un bruit sourd. Les portes de la pièce s'étaient ouvertes laissant entrer plusieurs hommes trainant par les bras, une jeune fille rousse, dénudée. Ils la posèrent violemment sur l'autel et l'y attachèrent.

«...C-C'est M-Mildred, murmura la marquise d'une voix pâteuse.

-Effectivement, j'ai tenu à ce que vous soyez réunies tôt ou tard, lui répondit-il en souriant.

-...Q-Qu'est ce qui va se passer?, soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux

-Mais, une fête, Mademoiselle, une très belle fête, lui dit-il en calant davantage la tête de sa captive contre son torse.»

L'aristocrate se laissa aller. Les gémissements de son amie lui semblaient bien loin, puis, quand des cris et des bruits de lames se firent entendre dans la salle, Elizabeth s'était déjà endormie. Après quelques instants, Sebastian glissa deux doigts dans la bouche de la demoiselle. Bien vite, il sentit sa langue s'enrouler autour et ses lèvres mordiller sa main. Une minutes après, elle reprit connaissance et se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait de manière inconsciente, aussi, elle rouvrit bien vite la bouche, libérant ainsi les doigts du démon qui se contenta de caresser les lèvres de la marquise.

«Vous êtes enfin réveillée, Mademoiselle Elizabeth?

-..., souffla-t-elle

-Vous avez raté le début des festivités...Quel dommage...»

Elle regarda les doigts de Sebastian qui ressemblaient davantage à des griffes tant les ongles étaient longs et acérés. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'intriguait. Elle semblait beaucoup plus intéressée par la couleur du liquide dégoulinant sur les gants. Celle-ci était rouge vermeille...comme du «_sang_, pensa la britannique.» Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Mildred! Où était Mildred?! Elle tenta de sortir péniblement de l'étreinte démoniaque mais le majordome la tint fermement. Elle parvint cependant à se redresser légèrement, ce qui lui permit d'avoir une meilleure vue sur la salle. Elle poussa un cri. Son amie avait été dépecée...Ses organes avaient été mis dans divers récipients en argent sur l'autel. A coté du trône où Sebastian et elle étaient assis, se trouvait une petite table basse en acajou sur laquelle un verre de cristal, empli du même liquide rouge, était posé. Les yeux de la marquise d'agrandir d'horreur...Le démon s'en rendit compte, il se pencha alors sur elle, et lui caressa gentiment les cheveux, comme pour la rassurer.

«M-Mildred...I-Ils l'ont...V-Vous l'avez...

-Les jeunes vierges ont un goût..._unique_..., dit-il en passant sa langue sur ses babines. Un plat digne du diable de majordome que je suis.

-...

-Mais vous aussi, Mademoiselle, vous vous êtes régalée, ne le niez pas, ajouta-t-il d'un air narquois.»

En entendant cela, Elizabeth crut qu'elle allait vomir. Le sang...C'était celui de Mildred! On lui avait fait lécher le sang de son amie. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et osa plonger son regard dans celui de son bourreau. Celui-ci lui sourit. Etrangement, elle ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard et se sentit engourdie, au bord d'un gouffre.

«-...C-Ciel..., murmura-t-elle

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle Elizabeth, je vais bien m'occuper de Monsieur Ciel.»

La jeune fille trembla dans les bras de la créature. Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes...Son corps s'engourdissait...Etait-ce la mort qui la prenait dans une dernière étreinte?

Bien loin de là, au même moment, le soleil rouge sang de l'Enfer se couchait pour laisser place à une lune couleur suit. Un brouillard intense s'éleva sur le domaine démoniaque. «Peut-être est-ce l'équivalent de la nuit? pensa un blondinet de dix ans». Alois, allongé dans son lit, regardait ce phénomène avec attention. Cela allait être sa première nuit en Enfer...Enfin, sa première depuis qu'il avait repris conscience. Bien qu'il eut dormi presque toute l'après-midi et dévoré le plat que Timber lui avait apporté, il était encore fatigué et était sur le point de se rendormir quand des bruits de pas le firent sursauter. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant ainsi le petit Lucas entrer dans la pièce. Celui-ci était vêtu d'une chemise de nuit noir dont l'ourlet était fait de fils d'or. Il fit un signe à son grand frère avant de tirer la main de Claude qui le suivait. Voir le démon agir comme un véritable père fut quelque chose d'étrange pour l'ancien comte. Le monstre s'accroupit devant le lit du plus jeune, le souleva et le borda, en lui caressant les cheveux. Le petit garçon agrippa la main blanche de son père et joua doucement avec.

«Lucas, il est l'heure. Demain tu ne pourras pas te lever si tu ne dors pas.

-M-Mais Père...

-Non, allez, le réprimanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le front.»

Claude allongea davantage le garçonnet dans les oreillers moelleux avant de remonter les couvertures.

«Fais de beaux rêves, lui dit-il en caressant ses cheveux cheveux bruns.»

Quand le petit fut endormi, ce qui ne prit pas longtemps, l'araignée se releva et s'avança vers le lit de l'aîné où il se rassit. Alois le regarda l'air méfiant, ce qui provoqua une sorte de sourire sur les lèvres du démon. Il leva alors la main, le blondinet ferma les yeux se préparant à recevoir une gifle, et se contenta de caresser la chevelure de son fils.

«Cla-...Père...

-Qu'y-a-t-il?

-Si je m'endors...Rien ne va disparaitre, hein?, lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Je ne pensais pas que l'Enfer pourrait te plaire à ce point...Tu es pourtant entouré de monstres, lui répondit la créature infernale en lui caressant du bout des ongles une de ses mèches dorées

-M-Merci, murmura l'enfant en agrippant le bras de son père.»

L'araignée posa ses fines lèvres sur le front de son protégé avant de remonter les couvertures sur son corps. Jamais Claude ne fut aussi tendre avec lui quand ils étaient encore sur Terre...Hannah avait donc raison...Les démons pouvaient avoir des sentiments très forts pour leur famille...L'instinct grégaire surement? Le garçon plongea sa tête dans les nombreux oreillers et se laissa aller au sommeil. Le diable resta aux cotés du blond un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Hannah entra dans la chambre. Celle-ci posa un baiser sur le front de ses deux enfants avant de tendre la main à son mari.

«Viens te reposer, tu travailles vraiment trop! On dirait que tu es à la botte de Spears! ricana la démone

-Spears est à _ma _botte! rectifia-t-il

-Oh? La hiérarchie a changé? sourit-elle

-Cette affaire a tout fait valser en éclat...Heureusement qu'on peut _compter_ sur Michaelis pour limiter les dégâts sur Terre avec sa secte...Les Humains sont si...méprisables, si misérables...pfff

-Pourquoi tu ne le rejoins pas, d'ailleurs?

-Le Seigneur Michaelis cède facilement à la gourmandise...Les jeunes vierges humaines...Elles ont un goût vraiment particulier...Alors je pense qu'il se fait plaisir en même temps. En ce qui me concerne, je préfère torturer les âmes damnées, et mes esclaves...C'est bien plus _jouissif_..., sourit-il en léchant la branche de ses lunettes.»

Dans la nuit noire, une ombre se glissa dans la chambre d'un célèbre comte. Celui-ci était debout, contemplant ses jardins par une fenêtre.

«Alors? Lizzi?

-...»

Son regard se tourna vers son majordome qui resta silencieux...limite impassible.

Alors, Ciel s'effondra, en larme, sur le sol, pleurant la perte du dernier membre qui comptait pour lui.

_A suivre :D_

* * *

Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu une tite panne d'inspiration. :p (rien de très grave)! :3 J'espère que ça vous a plu! :D


	5. 5: tout ce qu'il faut

COUCOU

Comment ça va?! J'ai enfin commencé la fac début octobre! :D Un conseil pour tous ceux qui vont en fac (ou irons), gourez vous dans votre emploi du temps et venez à une heure où l'amphi de 600 personnes est vide! C'est une expérience UNIQUE! *forever alone*

Encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfic! ça me touche beaucoup! :D

Kitsune: Encore merci pour ta review (le Ciel/ Claude arrive bientôt ;p). Je tiens à dire que selon moi, le grand méchant de l'histoire reste, quand même, notre cher majordome...C'est un peu comme de l'opium...Ciel en a besoin pour vivre, mais cela le tuera. Quant à Lizzi, si elle s'endort pendant que Mildred se fait éventrer, c'est surtout parce qu'elle est complètement droguée ("substances illicites").

BACCI

* * *

Une jeune fille blonde d'environs treize ans, vêtue d'une longue robe verte foncée s'assit sur un grand lit moelleux dans lequel une autre adolescente était endormie. Son Seigneur lui avait dit de prendre grand soin d'elle...Elle entendit un gloussement derrière elle...Ah oui, il avait également demander à _celles-là _de la surveiller. Mais il n'avait pas préciser qui elles devaient encadrer! Serait-ce cette demoiselle ou bien...elle-même... «Mais pourquoi ne me fait-il pas confiance! se dit-elle rageusement.»

Soudain, elle remarqua que sa protégée avait bougé ses fines mains doucement, signe de son réveil prochain.

«Hum»

Les petites lèvres vermeilles de l'endormie se mirent à bouger inconsciemment avant que celle-ci n'ouvre ses grands yeux émeraudes.

«Tu te réveilles enfin, c'est pas trop tôt!»

L'intéressée poussa un cri de surprise. Ne reconnaissant ni son interlocutrice ni l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle fut prise de panique, sortit brutalement du lit et chercha une issue. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse dévorer sans réagir! Cela aurait été indigne d'une marquise!

«Bah qu'est ce qui te prend? Retourne te coucher ou tu vas t'évanouir!»

Etrangement, la blondinette se sentit soudainement très faible. Elle avait un haut coeur. Une sensation de vertige la prit...Elle n'aurait peut être pas dû quitter ce lit aussi vite..

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle constata qu'elle était seule dorénavant dans la pièce. Elle parvint à se redresser doucement et découvrit avec précision dans quel endroit elle était maintenue prisonnière. C'était une chambre circulaire dont la moquette et les rideaux étaient couleur bordeaux et dont les murs étaient recouverts d'une peinture murale très sombre. Le lit dans lequel elle se trouvait dominait l'endroit avec son long baldaquin noir cousu de fils d'or. Au-dessus de sa tête blonde, elle découvrit avec stupeur, une sorte de statue incrustée dans le mur, représentant un immense corbeau dont les yeux brillaient d'un feu presque malsain. Se mettant debout sur le matelas, la demoiselle parvint à se mettre à la hauteur du bec de l'animal et fixa avec attention les deux orifices: c'étaient deux rubis...Elle poussa un cri et tomba à la renverse: elle en était sûre et certaine, les pierres précieuses s'étaient mises à bouger et l'avaient fixée, remplissant ainsi pleinement leur rôle...La jeune fille de tout à l'heure entra en courant dans la pièce et se précipita vers la marquise pour lui prendre le pouls.

«Elizabeth! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?»

Ne cherchant même pas à savoir comment elle connaissait son prénom, elle se contenta de montrer à son sauveur les rubis de l'oiseau qui continuaient à bouger. Elle entendit la blondinette rire aux éclats, avant qu'elle ne se pencha vers elle.

«Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de ça! Il n'y en a pas sur Terre?

-Q-Qu'est ce que c'est?, cria-t-elle.

-Juste l'âme du Palais, petite idiote.

-H-Hein?

-J'avais entendu dire que les Humains étaient à la ramasse, mais à ce point c'est affligeant! rit son interlocutrice.»

Elizabeth leva son regard vers la jeune femme qui lui sourit. _Humaine_...Elle aurait pu se faire passer pour une Humaine si elle n'avait pas eu ces longues oreilles pointues et une petite canine dépassant, à l'instar de celles des vampires, de sa bouche.

«Tu-Tu es un vampire? hasarda la terrienne

-Hein? Non, ma pauvre, tu rêves! Les Vampires sont trop _pathétiques _pour que je puisse y être assimilée! Je suis une _succube_ et je m'appelle Coraline!

-U-Une succube?

-Mais on vous apprend rien dans vos églises? Les Succubes sont des démons de la nuit, nous dévorons les rêves des hommes. Ils ne disent rien, vos prêtres, aux jeunes garçons humains pendant le catéchisme sur le danger qu'ils courent si ils font des rêves trop olé-olé, rit la démone

-Euh...

-...Ah mais oui, t'es une fille! Ils ont du t'avertir du danger des Incubes...Ce sont nos équivalents en garçons qui s'attaquent alors aux jeunes filles.

-Jamais entendu parler...

-Quoi?! Mais on vous apprend quoi? Avez-vous donc tant hâte de bruler dans les tourments de l'Inquisition?!

-L'Inquisition? Mais c'était il y a cinq cents ans! C'est dépassé tout ça..., lui répondit l'anglaise au tac au tac

-Pfff, les Humains passent trop vite d'une chose à une autre, l'appel de la nouveauté sans doute!

-Qu'est ce que je fais là? Pourquoi perds-tu ton temps avec une humaine puisque tu les méprises tant, répliqua la marquise vexée

-Oh, ne prends pas la mouche! Le Seigneur m'a demandé de te tenir compagnie, sourit-elle dévoilant ainsi ses longues canines d'une blancheur éclatante.

-Le S-Seigneur?

-Oui, le Seigneur Michaelis...

-S-Sebastian?

-C'est quoi ce nom? Il est pourri! Qui est l'abruti qui a osé donné un nom de chien à notre grand Maître Michaelis!

-J-Je comprends pas grand chose..., souffla la demoiselle d'une petite voix

-Là, tu es dans le Palais du Seigneur Michaelis qui gouverne une partie de l'Enfer, c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir, ma belle, lui répondit une nouvelle voix.

-Pfff, on a pas besoin de toi Maï!»

Une nouvelle jeune femme entra dans la pièce. Sa beauté était telle qu'Elizabeth ne put en détacher son regard. Etait-ce les longs cheveux ébènes, sa peau aussi blanche que la neige, ses yeux perçants d'un bleu glaçant ou bien sa démarche élancée mise en avant par la robe fendue rouge sang qu'elle portait qui la rendait si...hypnotisante?

«C'est bon, Maï! Tu peux nous laisser! Je m'en occupe très bien!, lui dit la succube en tapant impatiemment du pied

-Ce n'est pas un jouet, Coraline! Si tu l'abimes, je te laisse deviner la réaction du Seigneur.

-Mais, je m'en occupe très bien!

-Non, laisse moi la gérer. Elle doit se reposer, autrement le Seigneur sera furieux.»

L'ainée parvint à convaincre la benjamine qui quitta les lieux, vexée. Quand celle-ci s'assit sur le lit, Elizabeth recula jusqu'à rencontrer le mur et s'y blottit, tout animal apeuré qu'elle était. Ladite Maï avança sa main délicate et caressa les cheveux de la marquise afin d'établir un contact.

«Elle est vraiment trop extravagante..., soupira-t-elle

-...Vous êtes un monstre vous aussi?

-Un monstre? Non, pas du tout...Je suis une Yuki-oona ou une femme des neiges si tu préfères, dit elle en jouant avec une de ses belles mèches noires.

-...Ciel vous trouverait surement très belle...

-Et au moment où il me l'aurait dit, je l'aurait dévoré, ajouta Maï en passant sa langue vermeille sur ses lèvres.»

Elizabeth sursauta à nouveau. Décidément, elle n'aimait pas cet endroit, elle avait l'impression d'être un canari à la merci d'une ribambelle de chats gourmands se préparant à l'avaler goulument.

Elle resta là, prostrée pendant des heures, attendant que Maï la laisse seule afin qu'elle puisse chercher une sortie...Malheureusement pour elle, cela ne se fit jamais. La démone ne broncha pas un seul mot, se contenant de lire un vieux livre d'un oeil et de la surveiller de l'autre. Soudain, alors que la marquise somnolait, sa surveillante se leva, faisant sursauter l'enfant et attendit droit comme un «i». Un cri déchira le silence de la chambre. Malgré le regard courroucé que Maï lui jeta, Elizabeth ne put se retenir tant elle était horrifiée par la créature qui s'était faufilée dans la pièce. Elle ressemblait à une grande panthère noire avec deux immenses prunelles rouges sangs, la fixant avec envie. D'un bond, le félin se jeta sur elle, la bloquant sur le lit et approcha son museau de son frêle petit nez.

«P-Pitié, souffla la petite marquise, paniquée

-Lilith, sois gentille avec notre _invitée._»

Elle tourna péniblement la tête vers celui qui venait de parler et à cet instant, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Sebastian était là, accoudé contre la porte, arborant comme toujours ce sourire moqueur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il n'était pas vêtu de son célèbre costume en laine du Yorkshire mais avec un bel habit de cavalier sombre, son torse mis en avant grâce à la veste cintrée de sa tenue. Il s'approcha d'elle, à pas de velours, posa sa main gracile et fit descendre ses doigts jusqu'à la petite bouche de sa captive.

«Eh bien, voilà ce qui s'appelle avoir peur, allons, Elizabeth, tu sais bien que cette jolie créature ne te fera rien, n'est ce pas?»

Elle écarquilla davantage ses prunelles. C'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait de manière aussi familière, même Ciel ne s'était pas permis d'être aussi direct...

«S-Sebastian...S-S'il vous plait...»

Un doigt se posa sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, l'empêchant ainsi de parler. Elle leva ainsi son regard et croisa celui du démon.

«Nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, Elizabeth, il n'est donc pas nécessaire que tu continues à me vouvoyer.»

Elle sentit le souffle rauque de la bête sur son visage. Les crocs menaçants s'approchaient dangereusement. L'ancien majordome émit un petit bruit d'agacement avant de donner un petit coups de cravache sur le museau de la panthère qui gémit et se recula doucement sans quitter sa proie des yeux. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin libre de ses mouvements, Elizabeth se redressa doucement, tentant de faire face à Sebastian qui lui, s'assit sur le lit à ses cotés.

«Lilith est mon animal de compagnie, elle est très affectueuse tu sais, lui dit-il alors que l'animal se frottait contre son dos en ronronnant.

-Où est Ciel? Où sommes-nous? Je ne comprends rien du tout!

-Mon jeune maître est endormi à l'heure qu'il est.

-...J-Je veux rentrer!

-C'est impossible, Elizabeth.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que tu es morte, ma belle.

-H-Hein? N-Non, c'est pas possible! Regarde, je suis vivante, je te parle, je bouge, je respire!

-Tu es vivante en tant qu'habitante des Enfers, mais en tant qu'être vivant sur Terre, tu es décédée hier soir.

-Q-Quoi?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre, la seule chose que tu aies besoin de savoir c'est que tu ne sortiras pas avant longtemps de ce château. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai demandé à l'une des servantes de venir te tenir compagnie, lui expliqua-t-il devant son air déconfit.

-C-Coraline?

-C'est ça! Tu l'as déjà rencontrée, à ce que je vois.

-Mais, elle m'a dit qu'elle tenait ses ordres d'un seigneur...Il dirigerait cette partie de l'Enfer! Sebastian avec un peu de chance, on peut s'évader d'ici! lui dit-elle en le regardant plein d'espoir pendant qu'elle lui serrait la main.

-Je constate que tu as encore l'esprit embrumé, ma petite Elizabeth. Il faudrait peut être que tu te reposes encore un peu, lui conseilla le démon en la bordant doucement.

-On peut s'échapper Sebastian..., murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix pâteuse

-Désolé, mais je suis très bien chez moi et tu verras que toi aussi, tu t'y plairas.»

O.O.O.O

Le petit Lucas dévalait les grands escaliers de marbre en courant. Il l'avait sentie! Cette odeur de chocolat chaud, de viennoiseries sortant du four était venue titiller ses petites narines et l'avait tiré hors du lit moelleux. Il traversa les divers corridors sombres d'une traite, ouvrant brutalement toutes les portes closes qui lui faisaient obstacles. Délivrance! Enfin il entrait dans la salle à manger où se trouvaient ses parents, assis à la grande table de verre et d'acajou, en train de prendre un petit déjeuner copieux. N'écoutant que son estomac qui criait famine, il s'assit avec hâte près de sa mère qui sirotait une boisson traditionnelle des Enfers.

«Eh bien, Lucas, tu es bien matinal, ce matin, constata le démon à lunettes

-J'ai senti du chocolat, Père! Du bon chocolat!

-Lucas...Ce n'est pas exactement...ça, murmura Hannah, je veux dire, les gâteaux sont encore aux cuisines, mais à table, là, il y a ce que nous, nous mangeons...

-Et c'est quoi?

-Des enfants humains, répondit son père en approchant son visage du sien»

Le garçonnet jeta un coup d'oeil rapide sur la table et déglutit avec force. Le liquide que contenait la tasse de porcelaine dans la main blanche de son père était d'une couleur vermeille, d'un rouge bien sanguinolent.

«Claude, cesse de faire peur à ce pauvre petit!

-Je ne lui dit que la vérité.

-Il y a d'autre façons plus tendres de le dire!

-Il faut bien qu'il sache pourquoi nous l'engraissons de la sorte, dit-il en léchant goulument la joue de Lucas, ayant emprisonné son visage dans ses longs doigts d'araignée.»

Alois se réveilla brutalement. Les rayons sanguinolents du soleil éclairaient la chambre du petit blond. Il ne put s'empêcher de se replonger dans les draps chauds et confortables, cherchant à se rendormir. Tout à coups, Timber entra doucement dans la pièce. Aussi discret qu'un chat avançant à pas de velours, il ouvrit l'armoire et posa sur le lit, à coté du blondinet assoupi, une tenue vestimentaire.

«Monsieur Alois, il est temps de vous réveiller.»

Il passa un bras derrière le dos de l'enfant, un autre sous ses jambes, le forçant ainsi à s'assoir sur le coté du lit. Il se baissa et commença à mettre au petit ses sous-vêtements, puis ses bas. Vint ensuite le short dont la forme et la longueur étonna Alois. Il n'était ni court ni moulant...Il était aussi long que ceux que portait Ciel Phantomhive...Le majordome enleva ensuite le vêtement de nuit du fils de son Maitre, lui passa une belle chemise blanche dont il attacha les boutons rapidement, avant de lui faire un joli noeud noir aux bordures dorées en-dessous du col. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, le démon l'aida à se lever puis, lui prit la main afin de le guider dans le dédale de corridors jusqu'à la salle à manger où Claude était assis.

«Bonjour, Alois, comment vas-tu?

-Père!»

Le blondinet courut près du démon qui lui caressa ses cheveux.

«Ton petit déjeuner est là, sur la table.»

Humant les odeurs sucrées des viennoiseries posées dans un plat de porcelaine, le blondinet en avala plusieurs avant de boire un chocolat chaud.

«-Dites...

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Où est Lucas?

-Il est en classe avec son précepteur. Ton état étant encore trop faible; Hannah a suggéré qu'il valait mieux que tu te reposes encore ces prochains jours. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions passer du temps ensemble.»

Tout le petit corps du blond trembla. Sur Terre, il aurait tout fait pour passer du temps avec Claude. Il aurait tout fait pour que celui-ci le considère comme un être spécial, et là, la proposition venait de lui. Sans demander son reste, il le serra dans ses bras.

«Allons, allons, un peu de retenue.»

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alois se retrouva assis sur la banquette de taffetas noir du carrosse qui avait été apprêté pour le Seigneur Faustus. Celui-ci s'était assis, dans le sens du voyage, face au garçon, nettoyant avec un petit mouchoir de lin, ses lunettes. Il le fixa de ses yeux dorés, et constata que son attitude avait énormément changée depuis son arrivée en Enfer. Curieusement, il s'était beaucoup détendu, n'avait plus cette humeur changeante qui l'avait tant caractérisé, et surtout, il semblait heureux, vraiment heureux. Hannah avait peut être eu raison de le rajeunir, de le faire revenir avant que son chemin ne croise celui de ce comte fou. La pureté de son corps garantie, cela rassurait sûrement le jeune garçon. Claude eut un rictus. Ces Humains étaient vraiment des dégénérés. Oh non, bien sûr, il ne blâmait pas le comte Trancy pour ses actes, bien au contraire. Lui-même déflorait des jeunes enfants à la pelle dans les cachots de son château, mais après, il en faisait des esclaves ou bien les dévorait. C'était_ ça _la logique! Pourquoi avoir eu besoin d'adopter ce gosse? Oh, maintenant, il n'allait pas le blâmer puisque, grâce à lui, le garçonnet était entré dans la vie du démon. Si au début il l'avait considéré comme un simple contractant comme un autre, les choses avaient vite changées. Cet enfant ne réclamait rien d'autre que de l'amour...Autre chose que cette chose charnelle, un amour pur et véritable...Ironie de l'histoire, cet amour _pur_, réservé aux être _purs_ comme les Anges ou à la rigueur certains Humains vertueux, l'avait touché. Voilà pourquoi il avait gardé l'âme de l'ancien comte Trancy dans sa bague, il en avait eu besoin pour avoir Phantomhive, certes, mais surtout parce qu'il comptait la conserver près de lui. Au départ, il avait pensé mettre l'anneau à son doigt de façon à ce que l'âme d'Alois puisse reposer pour toujours dans un état de transe, n'étant ni en Enfer, ni au Paradis, à ses côtés, mais son épouse avait eu une bien meilleure idée. Lorsque le petit Lucas avait rouvert les yeux, l'instinct bestial de Claude avait pris le dessus, lui faisant éprouver des sentiments _paternels _forts pour l'enfant puis pour son ancien pactisant.

«Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question?

-Hum? Oui bien sûr.

-Pourquoi est ce que l'Enfer ressemble tant à l'Angleterre? Je veux dire, les tenues sont semblables, il en va de même pour l'architecture...

-Disons que le néo-gothique britannique s'est inspiré de façon détournée de notre monde. Celui-ci a toujours été ainsi.

-Pardon?

-Il n'y a pas de temps en Enfer.

-Hein? M-Mais pourtant, il y a des jours et des nuits...

-Il n'y a pas de temps en tant que concept. Lorsque l'Enfer est apparu, ses deux Seigneurs sont apparus avec lui, entrainant avec eux, la création directe du monde démoniaque tel qu'il est.

-Ses deux Seigneurs?

-Oui.

-Ils ont des noms ou ce sont des sortes de dieux?

-Tu es le fils de l'un d'entre eux. Le second, tu le connais également puisqu'il s'agit de Michaelis.

-C'est pour ça que vous étiez rivaux sur Terre?

-Rivaux? Le terme est trop fort. Nous faisons souvent équipe pour faire avancer le territoire démoniaque. Regarde, grâce à nos actions, pour te faire une idée, en l'an 1715, nous avons conquit le Purgatoire! Les dieux de la mort nous ont fait savoir leur mécontentement en fauchant l'âme du Roi Soleil ce jour-là, rit-il.

-Si j'ai bien compris, vous et Michaelis ne pouvez mourir puisque vous êtes les personnifications de l'Enfer. Vous êtes immortels, quoi?

-Nous ne vieillissons pas, ma forme démoniaque ne changeant pas, ma forme humaine ne change pas non plus.

-Et...pourquoi est-ce que la majorité des démons utilisent leur apparence humaine, je veux dire, je pensais qu'en Enfer, tous seraient sous des formes horribles...

-Nos sujets prennent la forme que nous prenons...Si je décide de prendre ma forme démoniaque, ils la prendront. Mais surtout parce que nos formes démoniaques sont assez encombrantes...

-A-Au fait, où allons-nous?

-Je t'emmène voir la Capital de l'Enfer, elle est située entre nos deux royaumes.

-Comment ça?

-Comme nous sommes deux Seigneurs, nous avons divisé en deux l'Enfer afin que chacun de nous deux, ait son territoire régit à sa manière, et la Capital se trouve à cheval sur ces deux régions. Tu vas voir, c'est une très belle ville. Lucas l'avait adorée.

-Au fait, comment avez-vous rencontré Mère? Je veux dire comment est-ce qu'un dieu peut trouver une épouse?

-Il y a une seule force au-dessus de nous: le Destin. Nous sommes des animaux infernaux, au sens stricte du terme. Nous avons donc besoin d'une compagne pour nous reproduire et perpétuer l'espèce. Une compagne, nous n'en avons qu'une seule. Ce cas concerne tous les démons, Michaelis et moi-même compris. A la naissance d'Hannah, j'ai eu une lumière dans les yeux. J'ai senti tout mon corps l'appeler. Mais, je savais que je devais attendre qu'elle soit en âge de donner la vie pour la chercher. Si tu avais vu sa tête quand je suis entré dans la misérable chaumière où elle vivait avec sa famille. Elle était parfaite, parfaite..., susurra-t-il en léchant les branches de ses lunettes.

-Et Michaelis? Il a sa femme?

-On m'a dit qu'il pensait l'avoir trouvée. Ce serait une Humaine! Quand je pense que fut une époque où il osait rire de moi parce qu'Hannah venait du milieu paysan.»

Alois aurait aimé poursuivre cet interrogatoire mais, cela ne fut pas en sa capacité tant sa tête s'était mise à le faire souffrir. A cela s'ajouta le haut coeur que provoquait les balancement de la calèche menée bon train par les quatre chevaux démoniaques.

«Alois? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-J-Je me sens pas très bien...

-Allons bon.»

Il tendit ses bras et prit l'enfant sur ses genoux. Celui-ci s'y blottit davantage avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Le démon soupira avant d'ordonner au cochet le retour immédiat au château familiale. En arrivant, la châtelaine courut à leur rencontre.

«Claude! Claude! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-C'est rien, Hannah, Alois a fait un malaise. Son âme a du mal à s'adapter à l'Enfer.

-Donne le moi, je vais aller le coucher. Le Seigneur Michaelis est là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut?

-A priori, il veut mettre au point une offensive contre Spears..

-Il a enfin entendu raison! C'est pas trop tôt. Occupe toi d'Alois, je règle cette histoire...»

D'un pas assuré, l'araignée traversa son château jetant au visage de ses serviteurs ses beaux gants blancs puis entra dans la verrière où l'attendait, assis dans un sofa de velours noir, son homologue démoniaque sirotant dans une tasse de porcelaine, ce liquide vermeille.

«Vous aimez toujours autant les roses noires, Faustus?

-Que voulez-vous? C'est dans nos gènes d'être proches de la végétation, répondit ce dernier alors que sa main droite devenait similaire à de fines pattes de tarentule alors qu'il caressait une tige de fleur. Vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition, Michaelis?

-Comment faire autrement? J'avoue que voir Spears supplier de l'épargner, est une idée plus qu'attractive, rit le corbeau.

-Pourquoi se limiter à Spears, mon cher, quand c'est la Terre et le Ciel que nous pourrions mettre à nos pieds, ajouta le doré accompagné d'un geste théâtral.»

O.O.O.O

Le soleil illuminait la chambre du Comte Phantomhive. La journée allait être belle sur Londres...Un beau temps pour aller traquer les criminels! Après tout n'était-il pas un chien de chasse? Ciel fixait avec rage le grand miroir de la salle de bain. Il voulait à tout prix débusquer ce tueur! Il vengerait Lizzi, mais pas qu'elle! Toutes ces pauvresses qu'on avait retrouvées en morceaux pourront enfin reposer en paix!

«My Lord, votre thé, un Earl Grey, vous attend dans votre bureau.»

Ciel se retourna vivement et lui esquissa ce qui ressembla à un faible sourire. Heureusement que Sebastian était là, lui, jamais il ne le trahirait...Jamais...Jusqu'à ce que son âme soit dévorée par les fines lèvres sensuelles du majordome.

«Sebastian, je sens que quelque chose va arriver...C'est un terrible pressentiment...Cette même sensation que j'ai éprouvé au matin de l'incendie.»

Le diable sentit son maitre faiblir. Aussi, il prit de l'avant et s'agenouilla devant son pactisant, posant sa main droite sur son coeur démoniaque.

«My Lord, je jure de faire _tout ce qu'il faut_»

_A suivre..._

* * *

__Je me suis inspirée du personnage de Maï dans _Avatar le dernier maître de l'air _pour Maï comme certains l'ont surement remarqué ;D

Eh franchement, Sebastan habillé en tenu équestre armé d'une **cravache,** avouons, mesdemoiselles, que cela mériterait de faire parti des sept merveilles du monde ;D


End file.
